


【C梅】将其击坠

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 如果我不是大明星，你还喜欢我吗？如果我不叫克里斯/里奥，你还认识我吗？如果我不再是“我”，我就是你、你就是我了吗？#天雷警告#天坑警告#当然，假如我能写完、你能看完，上面这些就不是问题了hh
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 2





	【C梅】将其击坠

  


足球，是世界上最的引人瞩目的体育运动。当然，这里主要指的是有别于业余领域的职业足球，即，由分散在欧洲大陆的十八支豪门球队组成的欧洲超级联赛。

  


紧张刺激的强强对话每周都能让观众大饱眼福，但如果从这十六支球队挑出最最焦点的一战，那么来自西班牙的两支球队———皇家马德里对阵巴塞罗那，无疑会成为全球几十亿球迷心头的No.1。两百余年的恩怨纠葛塑造了“El Clásico”的盛名在外，而眼下克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多与里奥内尔·梅西的正面交锋更将皇萨大战的重要性与精彩程度推上了前所未有的高潮！他们是这个世界上最闪耀的超新星，然而，谁才是更强的那个、足坛唯一的王者呢？也许每个人心中都有自己的答案，也许每个人都渴求着证明自己的答案，而一次又一次火花四溅的直接较量绝对是那个最有力的证据。

  


当然，最顶尖的球星们要想闪耀在赛场，也需要最专业的后勤团队保驾护航。近日，由欧洲超级联赛运营方UT体育公司委托法国阿丽亚娜航天公司的第三代Telstar卫星即将发射升空。随着Telstar卫星系统的进一步发展，未来的欧超联赛频道将为全世界的球迷朋友提供更加高清无延迟的球赛转播服务……

  


听着电台的新闻速递，莱昂纳多·奥兰多缓缓放慢了三轮电动车的车速。他抬起头。云层太厚，城市光污染太重，或者管它什么原因，总之他很难用肉眼捕捉到半点卫星发射的痕迹。

  


但他知道它就在那儿。

  


从宇宙的高度俯瞰下来，你将怎样看待我现在的人生？会觉得好笑吗……在莱昂想明白自己究竟把什么东西投射在了距他两百万公尺的上空之前，暂停，我们必须先对这名快递小哥于马路上随意泊车的行径加以批评。尤其是在这种周围环境比较昏暗、他自己的车尾灯也不是很显眼的情况，如果后方来车速度比较快就麻烦了。

  


诚然追尾一方负主要责任，但此时此刻，被追尾的驾驶员面临更大的麻烦——毕竟他需要承担两车冲撞的主要伤害。谢天谢地他的头盔一直有好好戴着。它代替头盖骨与柏油路面进行了亲切不友好的会晤，“啪”，非常清脆的一声，再之后就是被撞飞出去的莱昂两眼一黑昏过去了。

  


他醒来时已经人已经医院了。检查说是无大碍，养养皮肉伤也便差不多了。而就在他结束观察准备出院的前几日，莱昂纳多见到了他受伤之后除了医生护士他哥哥之外的头一个人。对方自称是肇事司机的代表，向奥兰多先生致以最诚挚的道歉同时，也希望得到他的理解与原谅；“如果您对我们的赔偿方案没什么异议的话，可以在这里，签下您的名字。我们愿对给你造成的经济损失三倍补偿。”与话语一起递来的是纸质版一式两份的协议与钢笔。

  


莱昂翻开这份颇有厚度的文书，一页又一页，越看越快。坦白说，他一直不太擅长应对印着这么多文字的东西，头疼。“叫司机本人来道歉更有诚意吧。”他嘟囔了这么一嘴，心想，那个人总不会比我撞得更惨，还在哪里躺着吧？

  


“非常抱歉，我的委托人平时的日程比较忙碌，请您体谅。但这绝非不把您的事放在心上的意思。看到您恢复得如此我们都很高兴。”

  


真的吗？“至少我想知道是谁撞的我……”他合上未寻到哪怕一处关键信息的协议，朝代理人挥了挥，“这里面好像完全没写？”

  


“名字也是保密协议的一部分。恕我坦言，如果您实在想知道的话，我们就没有办法现在这种程度的补偿了。”代理人说。

  


哦，看来是那种，根本不希望直到有这种新闻曝光的大人物呀。莱昂盯着房间内貌似毕恭毕敬的另一人看了会儿，忽然，茅塞顿开：“对，我知道你。”尽管你不是那位神通广大的门德斯先生——最多也只是执行他的一部分业务？但不会错的，我见过你——

  


“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，是他派你来的。”

  


被撞的快递员冷静地指出并非这个他目击得来的真相。即便代理人向来有着处事不惊的良好素养，可他也没法克制第一反应的一愣：“我不懂你什么意思，奥兰多先生。”“好！那当我乱说，这就发网上。”莱昂心中的小恶魔兴奋起来。他的眼睛可不会错过敌手留下的半点破绽。

  


然而，他的敌手倒真的不怕这个。敛去和善的微笑，这位UT公司的雇员似是沉痛地、最后一遍请求莱昂再认真地考虑考虑：“正常来说，您只能拿到我们赔付的钱三分之一。我们希望更体面地处理这件事，在这一过程中您也没有受到任何损害，不是吗？”

  


“哦。”

  


快递员呆呆地应了声。

  


谈判的结果令人遗憾。身为代理的一方离开前又多打量了几眼这位他没能搞定的奥兰多。白净的脸庞有着比档案上的年龄还稚嫩的轮廓，瞧不见他这个职业普遍带有的南来北往、风吹日晒的痕迹。若是涉世未深的话，也难怪这个Omega会对几十倍于他年薪的丰厚赔偿没个概念。只能说，面对赚钱的机会（实际上代理人确实没有直接提出公司用于平息这件事的最高限额），他实在不那么聪明，又不够蠢，就跟占这世界大多数的普通人一样……哦，进一步猜测，也可能是跟那么多的普通梅西球迷一样：抱着炮弹向他们的“敌基督”冲锋，甚至比管好自己的生活的重要得多。

  


不过，莱昂是真的没经历过更加“价值连城”的诱惑吗？

  


真相可不会全部呈现在文书中，这方面的案例可以比任何人想象得都要多。事实上，奥兰多倒也并非爱多说话的人，这让某通讯公司对他的入网监控成了多此一举。他无意参与制造谎言，但在寻到破绽之前，他个人的处事习惯也让他不会轻易启动去突破防线，即使他很愤怒。他理应成为世界上最痛恨这场骗局的人，事关足球巨星们的场内、场外、球技、人品，从生到死，

  


尤其是最大的那个骗局。

  


莱昂纳多·奥兰多有时能隐隐约约地触及他曾经的那份心愿——说是让他来到此地的使命感也差不多。然而记忆这种东西，很大一部分都遗失在了他“坠亡”的过程中。此处所指的还不是车祸的那次脑震荡。从客观的、更加长远的角度来评判，车祸这件事其实是幸运大于不幸的。它构成了新的契机，让命运的齿轮缓缓转动。不过，在那位刚刚伤愈复出、发动他那辆同样已修好的电动车的小快递员看来，日子仍然平静如初。他今天要运送这批货的收件地址位于郊外的富人区。

  


洛托，这座年轻的城市几乎是与欧洲超级联赛同一时间诞生的。它以联赛淘汰赛阶段的主会场星空竞技场为中心，聚集了一系列与之配套的商业区、行政区、住宅区乃至文教区。UT体育公司的总部就设立在这边，同时，每年夏天，各支晋级淘汰赛的队伍都会将它们的主阵地移师到洛托市来。那段时间是这座城市的狂欢节，眼下则是它的序慕状态。越来越多的球迷涌入城市的大街小巷，五颜六色的帐篷渐渐如花朵般代替了绿油油的公共草坪，与他们的球队一起朝着决战之地进军俨然成为了一种再正常不过的传统。洛托的建筑物普遍不高，几乎站在任何位置都能望见星空竞技场那恢宏气派的五角星弧顶，是游客们驻足拍照的良好背景板。而莱昂，骑着电动车从物流枢纽出发的一名专业快递员，从许许多多兴奋不已的球迷朋友身边匆匆路过。

  


从概率学角度上，来到洛托的球迷比在别的地方更容易偶遇他们心爱的足球巨星，而对城市的常驻民来讲，邂逅的机会还应该更多。莱昂看了看货物上的标签，各种生活用品，再看看眼前葡萄牙前锋所处的这间仍略显空旷的房子——

  


哦，原来是一年一度的搬家啊。

  


此处快递员并没有预祝皇家马德里每年都要挺进淘汰赛的意思。之前的他和这家西班牙首都俱乐部或许存在诸多摩擦——至少一半时间那是属于自己这边的佳话，他很骄傲——但帮助皇马头牌之于现在的他只是工作罢了。工作，待全部货物最后一米的配送由人力转运完成，他把签收单拿给C罗，后者熟练地签下他的花体大名，就如面对一桌子的签名照任务时没有感情的“印签机器”一般。哦，说不定他以前签过的各种单据真有快递员服务员收银员当宝贝珍藏呢。莱昂暂且没有这个兴趣。得到的名字被折叠放进工装的口袋，面对对他毫无多余的反应的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，他只想确认：

  


“你根本不知道我是谁，对吧？”

  


我需要知道你是谁吗？克里斯挑了挑眉。方才搬家时某两人挥洒的汗水弥散在空气中——哦，那股淡淡的油烟味儿原来是这么一回事啊……

  


“我在一周之前被你的某辆座驾撞到了，但愿你还有印象。”莱昂说。

  


好吧，前因倒是比我想到的复杂一些。“所以呢，你现在亲自上门来找我要补偿吗？”克里斯抱臂反问他，“还是说你想让我把今晚待办的事情向你一起支付了。”他记起自己的某个打包箱里似乎真有备那种东西，信息素阻隔喷雾，此时不用更待何时？翻出来，要知道即使他今天把这一整瓶药剂都给空瓶了，也比任何一次打发爬上他床的男男女女节约，“保护好你自己别被标记吧，小不点。”

  


在莱昂眼中，葡萄牙人手持喷雾后退一步的样子就很像消防员拿着灭火器对准自己。有点好笑。快递员先生对Alpha/Omega关系中到底谁是侵略方，有着与这个世界相当不同的意见。我不介意被视为一团危险的火，小个子男人心想，他向前迈出一步，说：“恕我直言，现在比较按耐不住的是你，罗纳尔多先生。

  


“你被我扰乱了？”

  


C罗梅西，他们之间什么都可以被拿来比较：奖杯、进球、商业代言、球衣销量、社交媒体的粉丝数、豪宅名表、投资的酒店、最新的发型、谁拥有更加迷人的Alpha气质、某橙黑网站搜索热度……无数的对决中，有超巨本人不太关注的东西，但也有那么几个绝对无法相让给对方的胜利。而最新的战报来自洛托某郊区别墅！一场事关谁的信息素更加强势、更能占据主动的比拼，正在上演。

  


三言两语的挑衅本不应该让克里斯如此地斗志昂扬、全力以赴，缘由谁知道呢？规则曾经给他们设限太多，妒火中烧的、不甘心的、想不通怎么能落败的、拒绝对方怜悯之眼神的那些个克里斯在这一刻灵魂附体，伟大的葡萄牙前锋，他不是一个人在战斗！！真的，他不把送上门的羔羊完全标记成自己的东西已经意志非常坚定了！

  


睡了一觉的莱昂头毛乱糟糟，他揉揉眼睛，掀开昨晚克里斯最后披上的毯子。跟他发生关系的那位正在加热一顿营养成分精确调控的早餐。

  


不太有胃口，想来克里斯也不会给他的复合麦片加足了糖分，明明糖分才是快递恢复精力的能量源啊！而与其功能完全相反但同样深得奥兰多喜爱的某种南美降糖茶饮也肯定不会出现在C罗的餐桌。那样就人设崩坏了。

  


总之，浑身洒满对方海盐味道的Omega需要自己慢慢重启大脑，梳理思路。“原来跟你睡的感觉是这样呀……”他感慨道。

  


“这样？”

  


莱昂捡全了他的整套衣物，走过葡萄牙前锋坐到沙发上穿戴，昨夜令克里斯蒂亚诺颇为中意的雪白浑圆头一个被收进提上的裤子中。品尝过的一口自然会让食客戴上滤镜，“客观”评价，有一说一，Alpha现在并不反感他的餐盘内混入这样不健康的一顿烤肉。

  


“这样就是，还行。”莱昂说，他穿好衣服了。解释等于没解释。

  


就这？

  


找我睡的，哪有一个像你这样实话实说——不对，蓄意贬低的！遗憾的是，莱昂确实不想用什么优秀的服务态度换取这方面的小费。跳过克里斯设想中的那些步骤，他抬脚便是出门离去。打工人，打工魂，快递员多接几单的日程就可以比一天两练的情况紧张刺激多了。

  


C罗越想越觉得不对。假若一个人以为他白嫖了，那么，他肯定是在更重要的事情上付出了代价。通常情况这句话还挺真理的。不行，他得找到那个家伙问个清楚！

  


坐进自己的超跑，智能导航系统提示他此次出行并无提前规划的路线，是否继续？继续，尾随几分钟前从自家别墅驶出来的那辆电动车。越来越多的限速着实很烦，克里斯蒂亚诺看着前方那个迟迟没跟自己缩近距离的人影，是真的很想脚踩油门让仪表盘显示出一辆跑车应该具有的时速……

  


忍，为了他，还是安全驾驶吧。他鸣喇叭，打远光灯，然而前方的三轮始终如入无人之境。也不停，也不来场狂野飙车，这就让葡萄牙人也摸不清对方是个什么态度。

  


嗐，也要考虑有的快递员还是很遵纪守法、不会开快车的啦。

  


不会就是不会，怎么教都不会。

  


后来是逐渐进了市区，路面上车变多了，才让双方的相隔不再遥远。终于在一个信号灯变红的的路口，大明星的座驾与三轮电动车停在了同一条白线前。跑快递的骑手转过身，敲了敲克里斯的车窗，皇马前锋把玻璃降了下来，手搭在车门上伸出脑袋，说：“你终于想起要理我了？”

  


男人的话语带着全世界仿佛都该围他旋转的自信。从某种程度上讲，莱昂纳多倒也不否定这个，只见他扭过头就大喊：“天呐！我看到了谁？竟然是克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多！”用上了他能假装的最惊讶的语气。

  


再重申一遍：这里是洛托人流密集的闹市区，而洛托的流动人口又大部分是前来朝圣的球迷，几十亿当中最狂热的一部分。把C罗的大名扔进这里的效果就好比平地起惊雷，人们会做的可绝不仅仅集体侧目那么简单，他们一拥而上，很快就把街道挤得水泄不通——

  


更正，还是有辆三轮车在其他人反应过来之前、变换绿灯的瞬间一脚油门冲了出去。

  


我为你献上衷心的祝福，祝福那条街上，爱你的人多于恨你的人。骑手笑得阳光灿烂，比突然空降闹市区的大明星真心实意多了。热情的粉丝是阻止皇马七号直接黑脸的最大动力，在他的团队引导警察开路把他解救出来之前，他已计划好他回家要干的第一件事：

  


这就给你打差评！

  


为此，后来发生什么二次对线真是毫不意外。被指名去上门取件，气鼓鼓的莱昂似乎已经失去了之前还客气客气的职业态度。“你既然对我的服务不满，这边的建议是直接换人呢，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多先生。”

  


“我是给你改过自新的机会。”已经确认付款的葡萄牙人却像是根本无件可寄那样，随意消磨时间。

  


用再正常不过的消费者权益把Omega喊过来，是胜利。激起小个子男人与自己斗嘴也是胜利。胜利就是快乐的，偶尔开启幼稚如三岁模式的罗纳尔多舒舒服服地靠在沙发座上，接受奥兰多的一切挑战：

  


“罗纳尔多先生，你可以‘大人有大量’，但问题是我跟你不一样，我比较记仇——你害我两次了！”

  


“两次？”

  


“当然。”个头上的差距可不会让莱昂的气质弱上一丝半点，“拜你给我的无端差评所赐，还有那晚车祸导致我配送超时，本来这个月我又要荣膺洛托十佳快递员的。”

  


C罗用手朝对方头顶比划了两下：“会有什么奖励吗？头盔上多两只小熊耳朵？”

  


“那是隔壁外卖公司。”

  


说实话挺配你的。克里斯在心中窃笑。到处派发礼物的甜心熊熊，很难不让人把熊熊本体也视作礼物一起扣下。不过，他才不会为奥兰多失去了他的殊荣而共情太多。“要是咱俩这么算的话，因为你把我丢在市中心的那一回，我还得向球队交罚款、向我的团队每一个人道歉呢。”

  


这是大明星身上背负的无数条款之一，随意跟球迷见面，那不就损害那些特意找他去站台的资方的利益了吗？然而莱昂可不觉得他正当反击的小恶作剧有什么问题。你活该。他想。“你失去的只是金钱，而我失去的可是第一次啊！”他大喊道。

  


待到他意识到自己的大脑刚刚一气之下拼出了什么鬼句子时，他迅速地脸红了。

  


“真的啊？”那个坏心眼的克里斯还追问他。

  


“假的！”就像被捏到了小熊尾巴，莱昂惊叫着拒绝。平平无奇快递员正紧急编制不甘示弱的谎言——比如什么，他睡过世界上第一第二第三的帅哥美女？然后他就被这个遐想又把自己吓到一遍，双手紧紧地捂住嘴巴，单纯瞪大双眸，用他那肉食性猛兽般的凶恶眼神去震慑克里斯。

  


注：超凶仅代表他个人观点。

  


而在皇马前锋看来，效果则恰恰与之相反。似乎真的有包裹想寄了，收件人就在眼前的那种。是一句话：“做我男友吧，莱昂。”他站起身，走向Omega，第一次呼喊他的名字就用在了这种地方。

  


仗着自己的身高臂长，他可以把莱昂抱起来，双脚离地。脸前的面庞并未在初见时就让葡萄牙人惊呼可爱什么的，但一来二去，他的确成为了让自己有点在意的人，让自己释放征服欲的对象。

  


“让我成为你的Alpha吧。”克里斯又重复了一遍自己的请求。

  


突然的抱抱搞得莱昂有点措手不及，脑神经仿佛被刺痛着一跳、一跳，他应该为失而复得惊喜吗？还是他应该感到愧疚，就像是对某个人不够忠诚一样。

  


但某个人最后的确把他朝皇马超巨推了一下——

  


莱昂点点头，这被视作一对爱人可以接吻了的允诺。在分开之后，他忽然想起一件事来：“嗯，忘问了，你不会喜欢梅西吧？”

  


刻板印象而论，怎么看都是我更应该问你这个吧。“不会，难道你是他的隐藏大粉？”嘿，总不至于搞那种卧薪尝胆，只为哪一天在枕边刺杀我的戏码吧！

  


“我也不。”奥兰多笑着说。

  


《独家！！！C罗与一男子近日多次密会于洛托别墅》

  


《绯闻主角出现在皇马同一班包机疑做实C罗新男友？》

  


《如何评价奥兰多（C罗家Omega）竟穿巴萨球衣走在马德里街头？》

  


《深度：C罗新男友童年照首曝光带你认识不一样的莱昂纳多·奥拉多》

  


《盘点C罗历任Omega “灰姑娘”奥兰多有一亮点让“王子”迷上他》

  


……

  


“就放任他跟那个叫莱昂纳多·奥兰多谈情说爱吗？”

  


“无妨，也叫观众们换个口味嘛。”最主要的那位代理人门德斯说，“何况他的背景我们也调查了，很普通，没有那种对家操纵他来搞我们的迹象。”

  


“普通”的小情侣正在为服装造型“普通”地争吵：“把你那件土潮到瞎眼的西装放下！”“我不要！还有你也不许用你的剃须刀对准我的胡子！”“丑死了喂，我们是去领奖，你那样穿出去简直有损我作为胜利者的体面！”“你的服装代言给了你多少钱？下次叫他们直接跟我谈！”……

  


负责生活起居方面更多的代理人也没太见过葡萄牙巨星的这般场景，心里愈发地为C罗选了这么一个人谈恋爱的前景感到担忧。门德斯再次安慰他，说：“如此轻易地开始，也就随时都能抽身离去。你等他什么时候玩够吧。”

  


错误的前提只会指向错误的结论，但今晚的他还是有一点说很对，那就是：“嘿，两位，时间不早了，我们的应该尽快决定赶紧上飞机。”

  


私人飞机直达洛托，也就是一年一度举办金球盛典的所在地。正式的颁奖之前，主办方会安排宴会，供五湖四海来的足坛大佬自由交际。莱昂在他的着装上稍作了让步——换上了跟Alpha同品牌的西装，胡子也剪短变成下巴上的一圈胡渣。不少熟人都来和他俩打招呼，包括，跟罗纳尔多也算是相处了好几届金球奖的那位，阿根廷人。

  


“我就说只有里奥·梅西的品味会选那么一件红西装。”在巴萨前锋走过来前，克里斯在莱昂的耳畔说了这样一句悄悄话。

  


他顺着C罗所指望向Alpha最大的死敌、另一位金球候选人，这时，梅西也恰好想这边看过来。

  


很奇怪的体验，有一团东西堵在大脑，无法宣泄。

  


他非常不确定自己现在的眼神流露的是哪种情绪。

  


  


-TBC-

  


———————————

本文有两个关键“原创”角色：莱昂纳多·奥兰多（Leonardo·Orlando）和科瑞希·塞米斯（Cressi·Semis）。如果你仍觉得目前的走向很莫名其妙，请再看看文前语，我已经很剧透了XD

明明这文是一正剧还BE，结果现在写得这么“【Happy】new year”真的好吗23333 不管了，也祝大家新的一年多多收获自己的快乐吧～

  


  



End file.
